


Hard Work

by thesilverwing



Series: Edelholst brainworms [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cock Warming, F/M, Face Slapping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Rarepair, Selectively Mute Holst Goneril, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Edelgard von Hresvelg, Trans Holst Goneril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilverwing/pseuds/thesilverwing
Summary: Holst doesn’t always know what to expect when he picks up his phone. Today the sun is setting when he receives a message from his love.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Holst Goneril
Series: Edelholst brainworms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049087
Kudos: 2





	Hard Work

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome to more edelholst political drama simulator aka my new favorite rarepair. brainworms courtesy of an rp server so this Holst and Edelgard is a very specific portrayal. also, they’re both trans! in this fic, Edelgard refers to her genitalia with the word “cock”. have fun, go wild, peace out

Holst doesn’t always know what to expect when he picks up his phone. Today the sun is setting when he receives a message from his love. 

Edie: I miss you, but I’m still working. Care to join me? 

Holst: Of course <3 be there soon. 

He smiles at the screen and places it back in his pocket, then digs through his clothes to find a comfortable black turtleneck sweater. After pulling it over his head, he grabs a small backpack and is out the door. Holst walks to Edelgard’s apartment building, going the short distance in the cooling air. Once he’s in front of the building, he takes a look at the pink and orange sky before he steps inside. 

Holst goes to Edelgard’s floor, knocking on the door gently and waiting until it’s swung open. A bright smile replaces his neutral expression when he sees her, dressed almost casually in a black skirt and red blouse. She looked so formal just to sit at her desk, or she changed clothes for his arrival. He closes the door behind him and reaches out to wrap his arms around her, they take a moment to simply be there together. Edie breaks the contact, but only to pull him down for a quick kiss. “Hello, darling… I still need to wrap up some loose ends in my office. Would you like to be kept busy?” She searches his eyes for any hesitation and finds none when he nods instantly. Always so eager to please. 

Holst follows Edie back to her office. The decor is professional, fitting for an Emperor. She leaves him at the entrance and rummages through a drawer, saying softly. “Holst Goneril, what am I going to do with you…” She pulls out a collar and a pair of soft cuffs to be buckled around his wrists. A few locks will follow. She turns to him. “I’m going to fuck you later, but for now I’d like you to be inconspicuous and keep me warm. Would you find that enjoyable?” She always asks, giving him an easy out. As usual, he doesn’t take it. Holst is silent, instead he raises his hands to sign in agreement while a soft blush colors his cheeks. 

_I’d like that. Thank you._

“Good boy. Come here, then.” 

She sits in her chair and waits for Holst to approach her. The soft leather cuffs are locked on his wrists, then locked together in the front before he’s directed to kneel. Some of the usual tension in his shoulders bleeds away as Edelgard locks his collar on and gently strokes his cheek. “Are you feeling obedient?” His eyes look up at her like she’s everything, and it’s cute how quickly he can slip from being the leader of Goneril to Edie’s prized pet. There were no titles between them when they were alone, for which they were both grateful. She cups one cheek as she runs her fingers along his face, waiting for his eyes to inevitably slip shut. The moment they do, she slaps him. His head is held in place as a resounding smack fills the room. Holst’s mouth is left slightly ajar as he breathes heavily, but he’s smiling as he looks back up at Edie. “Don’t get too excited, you’re here to be unobtrusive.” She ruffles his hair gently and smoothes a hand over his reddening cheek.

“Now, I wore this skirt for a reason. Remove my underwear.” She orders, and is kind enough to raise her ass as Holst reaches with his bound hands to tug the black lace down her legs. He folds the fabric up neatly before setting it beside the chair. His eyes return to Edie’s face, awaiting her next direction. “I want my cock in your mouth until I finish these letters. If I forget you’re there, then you’re doing a good job.” She lifts up her skirt, letting it bunch up at her hips to reveal her half hard cock. She wasn’t immune to his good looks or the way his obedience made her feel. “Go ahead, Holst Goneril.” Her legs spread wider to give him space. 

Holst moves his eyes away from her face, looking at the pretty pink tip just inches from his nose. Somehow he still has the decency to look bashful before leaning forward to take her in his mouth. The weight on his tongue is comforting, and he slips deeper into a peaceful submissive space with his lips around the shaft. The sheer dominance she radiates practically presses against his mind, making his more sensible thoughts fade as he adjusts to have her cock as deep as he can comfortably accommodate. He wants to be good while Edie goes back to work, so he hardly moves a muscle. As the minutes go on, a small puddle of drool forms under his chin. He barely notices. The silence surrounding them is calm, punctuated only by the scratching of pen to paper or the soft taps of a keyboard. Holst doesn’t sleep, but he does close his eyes and doze after a while. His cheek rests on Edie’s thigh and the only indication of consciousness is a small content sound whenever one of her small hands runs through his hair. She seems pleased with him, so he must be up to her high standards.

Edie eventually finishes the final task for the day, even with the pleasant distraction of Holst between her legs. Holst feels a tap at his cheek, making him open his eyes. His only movement is to lock his gaze with his domme above him. “You've done well.” She tells him, petting his hair gently before giving it a good grip. Her hand moves backwards and Holst allows her cock to fall from his mouth. More saliva drips on the chair before he can stop it, but Edie doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, she dips her fingers in it and rubs it across Holst’s drying lips. “Stand up and go to my bedroom, wait on my bed and get comfortable. I’ll join you shortly.” He nods, then obeys. But not before stealing a kiss from Edelgard. She smirks. “You’ll be punished for that.” Holst signs a cheeky response. 

_I hope so._


End file.
